


Development.

by Thunderbird145



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Session, Character Development, F/M, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, OC, Pestering, SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird145/pseuds/Thunderbird145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another universe the game SBURB has taken hold of. Enter the Dev Session. Based on RP session with my friends.  Also my first fanfic. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT 1 PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic blah blah blah, I would love if i could get some criticism on this, first attempt at fan fiction of any kind.

This young fellows name is Marvin Piro. He believe's himself to be the physical embodiment of pranks and hilarity. Today, the twentieth of march, is his birthday. Your room is covered in plastic cakes and confetti. Your magical Pranksters chest lies in wait in the corner. What will you do? Marvin opens the chest to find his novelty plastic wolverine claws and a bunch of other random shit. Marvin opens the chest and finds that his claws are no where to be found. The other random shit is a different story however. There appears to be a can of Peanut brittle, a deck of cards, and his Traditional Prankster's Bag. (filled with convenient things he could use for his pranks, Such as duct tape and string. Along with a pair of scissors and his Standardized pranksters guide.) He then realizes he was already wearing his Wolverine claws! Marvin realizes how much of a doofus he is for forgetting where his claws were, he takes everything. Suddenly, you hear your nearby computer beep, showing someone is trying to pester you!

acousticCommander began pestering maniacleNinja

AC: Hey  
MN: Yeah i'm here.  
MN: what do you want.  
MN: I was kinda busy doing nothing on my own  
AC: Have you heard about that new game that just came out?  
AC: I just got my development copy.  
MN: Oh yeah you mean Sburb?  
MN: Yeah Coday has told me about it.  
MN: Well I haven't exactly had time between avoiding my dad and practicing my hacking skillz to get it  
AC: Hacking skills? When did you ever know how to even code a "Hello world" script?  
MN: I suppose I could try to jump out my two story window or climb down it with bedsheets for a rope.  
MN: What do you suggest?  
AC: Perhaps walking down stairs and retrieving it?  
MN: I can't just go through the house because my dad will catch me.  
AC: ...Whats so wrong with your dad again?  
MN: It's just that I can't stand his boring stories about his childhood and growing up.  
MN: Then he always tries to make it a life lesson or something.  
AC: Atleast your parents are actually around.  
MN: Either way I can barely stand to listen to him for about two hours.  
AC: Atleast you get to spend time with him, I dont even know if I have parents. All I got is my fanciful music... and you crazy bastards.  
MN: Sorry, I forgot you lost your parents. How did they die anyways?  
MN: Or dissapear or whatever.  
AC: I have no clue, all I know is im stuck on the most magical island all by myself.  
MN: Anyways, was there something you wanted to tell me about this new game and why it's so important.  
AC: I'm just here to tell you it would be alot of fun to join me for this game.  
AC: Guess you gonna want to get past your old man first though, am I right?  
MN: Took the words right out of my mouth.  
MN: Well I should go so I can find a way to do that.

maniacleNinja ceased pestering acousticCommander

Marvin attempts to come up with a plan to get past his irritable father. He eventually decides it would be wisest to simply sneak past his father. He summons all of his prankster stealth and wanders down the stairs. However, at the first step he stumbles and falls down the stairs. He mumbles to himself, "Oh shit, I hope he didn't hear that..." Unfortunantly, it was incredibly hard to not hear a 13 year old falling down a long flight of stairs. There appears to only be one way to settle this...

!!!STRIFE!!!

Marvin's father whips out his camera and starts taking pictures for his Marvin  
scrapbook! He retaliates by swinging his plastic claws in a wide arc. It appears to have no effect, but your father begins to scold your violent tendancys! Marvin tries to abjure! Marvins attempts are successful, He tells his father his opinions assertively and without remorse. His father absconds to his room, leaving Marvin free to retreive the mail. Marvin thinks to himself, trying to catch his breath, /Jeez that was too close. I wonder what all the fuss about thisgame was for./ He walks outside to his mailbox, Inside he finds a letter along with a small package with the words "Sburb:Dev kit" written accross it in blue.

Dear Marvin,

Marvin my boy! Oh I can't wait to see you! I am flying to your house today. I am so proud of you and I can't wait to give you a big hug. I know you have important things to get back to so I will keep this short.

Love, Grandma Annie.

Marvin returns upstairs to his room, he is swiftly met with a beep blaring from his computer. It appears to be another one of his friends!  
heroinHammer began pestering maniacleNinja

  
HH: HAYUGUSY!  
HH: GUY  
HH: HAPYBIRTHDYS!  
MN: Oh hey Coday what's up.  
HH: MIPINISISHUGLOL  
HH: EVRYTHNG  
HH: ITSSOPRETY  
HH: :D  
MN: No Coday, just no. We are not going to have yet another conversation about your genitals. It is plainly disturbing. That's all there really is to be said on the matter.  
MN: Dude I understand you are always like high or whatever but I seriously can't comprehend what you are saying sometimes.  
HH: LEVENOTITESBHIND  
HH: GOTACACHEMAL  
MN: So did you hear about the new game sburb that just came out in beta?  
MN: I just got my own copy and can't wait to try it out!  
HH: ISCONFZED?  
HH: ITELDUABATIT  
MN: literally there is no way anyone could make out what you are saying bro...  
HH: UISMIBRTHER?  
HH: BRTHER!  
MN: Oh my god, how many times do I have to go over this. We are not brothers!  
HH: BUTTUSAD!  
HH: WEBRTHERS!  
HH: IISNTFELINGOD!  
HH: jgasdlhuasgfuhoa

heroinHammer ceased pestering maniacleNinja

MN: Uhm, hey are you still there?  
MN: Dude ducking drop the bottle for once and wake up! I seriously need to talk to you right now...

maniacleNinja ceased pestering heroinHammer

It appears his friend has passed out at his computer. He has no time to think about it, another beep comes out of his computer! His other friend is trying to talk to him.

acousticCommander began pestering maniacleNinja

AC: Hey, Marvin?  
MN: Yeah I'm here.  
MN: Hey maybe you can try to talk some sense into Coday later. I never have any luck with him and then he passes out.  
AC: God danmit, again? That jackass...  
MN: Hey lighten up, he is a pretty chill guy when he is sober on the rare occasion..  
AC: Very rare indeed. Have you retrieved your copy of the game yet?  
MN: I still can't believe he is only 13...  
MN: Yeah I somehow managed to get past my dad without too many photos taken.  
AC: According to the manual, There is a server player and a client player.  
AC: I am going to attempt being your server player.  
MN: Alright, hold on I'll intstall the game right now.

Marvin stands up and inserts the client side disk. He is immediantly brought to the loading screen is completely mesmurized by its awsomness.

MN: Dang that was totally sick.  
MN: Ok now lets get started.  
AC: I know right? I love the music they used.  
MN: Who made this game anyways.  
AC: Honestly, I have no clue. Oh damn, I think I can see you Marvin!  
MN: Huh? Wait, where are you, I can't see you.  
AC: Haha, i can see you in the game. Lets see what the manual says.  
MN: So when will I be able to see you.  
AC: You might never, I'm not sure. The manual says I need to build some things in your house? Let me try this.

Suddenly a large metal machine gets plopped down beside Marvins bed

MN: Woah!  
MN: How did you do that!  
AC: Do what? I just placed something for your in game person did i not?  
MN: Well you could have given me a heads up on where you were placing it.  
MN: This is going to take some getting used to for me.  
AC: So that was the Totem Laythe, Apparently. I need to make something called an alchemiter and a cruxtruder? Where do you want those?  
MN: Put them anywhere easily accessible and out of the way. Just tell me before you place something near me please.  
AC: Alright, I'll stick the Cruxtruder in your living room and I'l-oooooh. i just got an idea!

Suddenly, the wall to Marvins left flys 10 feet back, making his previously small room much larger. Another weird machine is dropped down into the newly added floor space.

MN: So you are able to modify my house too?  
MN: Also which structure is this?  
AC: I guess i can, it took all of our resources though.  
AC: The one i just put in your room is the Alchemiter.  
AC: The Cruxtruder should be in your living room.  
MN: What can I use it for?  
MN: Also why is the laythe beeping?  
AC: I am not sure how to answer either of those questions, but there's another thing i can spawn, here.

A small Captchacard drops onto Marvins desk. It is full of holes.

MN: Um this looks kind of useless. I gues I could try it on the alchemeter.  
AC: Perhaps you should visit the Cruxtruder before you break something.  
MN: Ok.  
MN: I'll go check it out.

maniacleNinja ceased pestering acousticCommander


	2. ACT 1 PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is extremely short, The next one should be longer.

Marvin walks down the stairs to look for the Cruxtruder, whatever that is. He was careful not to trip down the stairs this time. He easily finds the large contraption and begans mumbling to himself, " Oh god, well this is certainly a piece of work... How do you use this thing??? I really outa look for my phone..." Marvin delves deep into his inner thoughts to try and figure out where his phone was. He instantly decided to check the cushions between the couch. To his suprise, he guessed correctly and quickly opened pesterchum.

maniacleNinja began pestering acoustic commander.

MN: Ok I'm at the cruxtruder; how do I work this damned thing.  
AC: I can see that, I think your suppose to open it somehow?  
AC: Wait, do you see the lid thingy on it?  
AC: Try taking that off  
MN: Ugh.  
MN: It won't budge.  
MN: Maybe you can do something to it with your magical server player powers or whatever.  
AC: Just keep trying.

  
The next time marvin tries to take the lid off, it works. Somehow...

  
MN: Wow, ok you did something there didn't you.  
AC: No...? just words of encouragement.  
MN: Uhhhm, what's with this timer counting down?  
AC: I have no idea, but I think you should be more worried about that flashy guy.  
MN: You mean that thing floating over by the stairs?  
AC: Yes. Hold on, I'm gonna try to figure out what it does.

Before anything else could happen, Marvins house began shaking, and a plastic cake fell onto the flashy guy! It turned from a flashy orb into a flashy cake orb!

AC: So thats what it does...  
MN: What is that thing?  
AC: It appears to be some kinda of tranforming sprite?  
MN: I thought those were like make believe and not real though.  
AC: Well, judging from the fact that it can fly and is all flashy and magical, im going to asume its called a sprite.  
MN: Can it speak?  
AC: Why are you asking me? Why dont you ask it a question and sees if it responds.

Marvin asks the sprite, " Hello, can you speak?"

  
...  
...  
...  
Nothing happens...

  
Marvin asks again, "Well, that was pointless. Nod if you can understand me."

  
...  
...  
...  
Nothing happens...

  
AC: Lets just ignore the flying cake for now.  
MN: Fine.  
AC: Wait, you see that green cylinder near the cruxtruder?  
MN: Yeah, i'm guesing you are going to tell me it is important.  
AC: Probably.  
AC: By the way, your probably gonna want to hurry up, that timer is getting dangerously low.  
AC: But then again, it might just launch some confetti at you.  
MN: So should I like, craft something? Or what?  
AC: According to this manual, you need to apply this card to the cylinder? Perhaps one of the machines upstairs could do this.  
MN: Ok.

  
Marvin runs up the stairs with great haste. Unfortunately falling once again down the stairs. He does not want to deal with his father again, and carefully speeds up the stairs. He arrives in his room and walks over to the Totem Lathe. He then proceeds to look for a place to use the card. He finds the card slot in the side and slides the card in. Marvin the places the cruxite dowel into the opening in the Totem Lathe, it begins spinning very quickly and carves it into a strange shape. Marvin is taken aback.

  
MN: Wow, that is cool. Hey Lyra, what's next?  
AC: Do you think you can try it on the Alchemiter?  
MN: I wonder what it'll do...

  
Marvin sticks the dowel onto the alchemeter and it jumps into action, scanning and creating a a shiny green fishing rod along with a small kiddy pool. 2 shiny cruxite fish jump out of the water, but fall back in to swim around for a bit. Marvin casts his very short line and trys to catch the fish. After about 3 minutes, his deck of cards is randomly launched from his sylladex! The Timer modus will eject captchaloged items at set intervals. Marvin plays a quick game of 52 card pickup and sets the timer for the cards to 52 minutes. He sends the line out again. He eventually manages to catch both fish, but as he grabbed the 2nd fish off the line everything quickly becomes engulfed in a powerful, bright white light...


End file.
